Grownups
by blurbkhjdk
Summary: A future fic about the married life of Artemis and Wally
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Young Justice but I'm glad it's coming back so I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Grown-ups **

The shine of the sun was forcing me to wake up but I tried to ignore it, but destiny had other plans as I felt little hands try to shake me. I opened my eyes and saw Jesse sitting on the bed where Wally should be her blond hair shining in the sunlight. Why was she always awake so early in the morning and why does she always have to make sure everyone else is awake when she is. She stopped shaking me when she saw that and a big smile grew on her face.

"Good morning Mommy," She said.

"Good morning Sweetheart. Do you know where Daddy is?"

She shrugged. "I don't know he was gone before I woke up." She told me.

"Okay,"

"I'm hungry; can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"You're always hungry." I pointed out. She started to pout and look away. I'm always shocked there's enough food in the world to feed those two. "Let me get dressed and I'll make your pancakes."

"Okay Mommy." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and running off to her room. I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for the day. When I picked up my pajamas to put them in the dirt cloths I noticed a post it note on the back of the shirt. I took it off and read 'Superhero stuff'. He was always great with details. I crumbled the note and threw it away. I put the clothes away and walked over to the kitchen to start breakfast. As soon as I pulled the pot out of the cupboard Jesse was already sitting at the table. I started to make the pancakes when my thoughts went back to Jesse and Wally. She acts just like him it's almost scary. It's like even when he leaves I'm with the mini version of him in girl form. I always wonder what she'll do when she gets older will she pretend to be normal or fallow into our path and decide to be a hero. It's hard to imagine anyone wanting to hurt her but if that's what she wants to do it she'll probably be like me and let not one get in her way of what she wants to do.

I put an extra plate of pancakes in the microwave knowing Wally and then brought our plates to the table. She already started devouring everything on the plate before I even got a bite of my own.

"If you keep eating that fast one day you'll end up choking and before I think of helping you I will say I told you so." I warned her.

"Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine." She said confidently and then quickly went back to eating. Then the other speedster came through the door. Jesse ran over to him and gave him a hug. She was such a daddy's girl and he was wrapped around her tiny little fingers. They came back to the table.

"So where are my pancakes?"

"You're lucky I know that you always manage to make it home when it's time to eat. It's in the microwave."

* * *

><p>I was sitting down on a park bench watching Jesse at the playground. I sensed that someone sat down right next to me I thought it was another mom trying to start a conversation at first until I felt an arm go behind my back. I turned my head to see Wally.<p>

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey. Nice note you left me this morning it was overwhelming with details."

"It was the best I could do."

"Right, but I'm actually happy you here because with you around I could relax and not deal with a tiny hyperactive speedster every second. She's such a daddy's girl."

"Yeah right she's definitely a momma's girl. You should see her when you leave she freaks out."

"I don't believe you."

"Living with blonds makes life so hard you guys have to make everything so difficult." I rolled my eyes.

"That's only because we have to deal with a difficult red head."

He smiles and the put his forehead on mine. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know and I guess I love you too but you can't take my word on that." I said teasingly. "Why would ask me that?" I asked now suddenly wondering about how strange it was he would bring that up on a nice sunny day at the park.

"No reason." I glared at him. "I'm telling you the truth, I just haven't told you that in a while and I don't want you to forget that I do."

"Becoming a dad has made you soft." I pointed out. "It's a good thing though because you didn't know how many times I had to resist punching you because you were so stubborn I mean you're still stubborn but it's much more tolerable." I teased.

"Well at least I'm a decent liar."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a horrible liar like in Bialya when you got confused with a movie."

"Look this shoes how stubborn you are. That was over 10 years ago I can't believe you still remember that."

"How could I forget it that was the worst lie I've ever heard."

"It wasn't a lie, I mean if it was you wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh I knew you couldn't kill your ninja boyfriend." I elbowed him.

"You can't take my word on the whole me loving you back thing now."

"Right so you married me for a complete other reason."

"Yep, at first I was just in it for the sex and then you proposed and I thought I'm not getting any younger so I might as well marry you." I said messing with him even more. He rolled his eyes this time.

"I can't wait until you tell Jesse that story."

"No I will use my horrible lying skills and tell her the one about how you made a complete fool of yourself when we first met." I said sarcastically.

"I actually prefer the other one now." I ended up laughing thinking about that time we first met.

* * *

><p>I was laid on the bed under the covers already reading some silly romance book Megan got me to read. I looked up from my book when I heard Wally's footsteps come near the room. "So you finally got her to go to sleep?"<p>

"Yep." He said coming over to lay down next to me. I went back to reading and couldn't get past this silly line for some reason. "Hey Artemis," He said interrupting me,

"What?" I asked turning my head to look at him again. Instead of saying anything he pressed his lips against mine. "I'm reading." I said interrupting him.

"Oh come on you can read it later."

"Alright but you're the one that has deal with Megan's wrath when I don't finish it in time." I said.

"I think I'll live."

He kissed me again moving himself so that he leaned over. He lips were warm and felt familiar against mine. I moved my book away so I can put my hands through his red hair. I knew what he wanted to do tonight not that I'm blaming him it has been a while since the last time we did anything. Before we even got anywhere a phone went off. I pulled away and put my hand back down on the bed.

"That's your phone." I said a little disappointed. He let out a huge sigh and got out bed so he can answer it. After the phone call he looked over at me. "I know and I love you too. Maybe next time Flash." He gave me a quick kiss on the check before he changed and ran off to save the day.

**A/N: Hi thanks for reading and it would be an amazing pleasure if you review. So I kind of based this story of a crazy theory that I had that probably won't be true but it's a theory so it's ok if I am completely off . So basically since this is Earth 16 and they've changed the ages and even created characters I thought if Wally and Artemis ever ended up together and had a child it could be Jesse Quick even though her last name is Chambers it could happen but it probably won't and I'm ok with that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally updated and hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank my reviewers first for motivating me to write this. So I'm thanking memmek10k, argent98, Kelsey, Booooklover18, and Cerulean Apocalypse for reviewing. Also all the just as lovely people who put in their favorites and put it on story alert.**

* * *

><p>I came back home from patrol early so I could make it back home in time and change so I could ready in time so we could visit Wally's parents for dinner. Hopefully we could get through a whole dinner without him having to leave. I really am pushing myself on being forgiving and understanding, I knew he would busy replacing Barry and I know he's doing the best he can or whatever but It's not fair to everyone else. One thing I noticed about Jesse lately that she actually gets from me is not letting me know how worried or upset she feels when he leaves. Every time I ask her about it she just crosses her arms and says 'I'm not a baby anymore.'. After I got ready and ready I started working on Jesse's hair. It has been very quiet in the house lately with Wally and I are going through some sort of a silent treatment. The only time we talk to each other now is to ask questions that end with the other answering in a one worded response. It started around the time when we started to have mini fights so I guess this is our way of avoiding them. It wasn't really awkward anymore we just kind of got used to it after a while. After Jesse got ready we went to the car and just turned on the radio to get rid of the silence. I just looked out the window entire time looking at all the perfect suburban houses. It still felt a little weird coming down here, I guess because a part of me will always be a city living kind of girl. I looked behind me to check on Jesse. She was trying to braid some dolls hair. She noticed I was looking at her so she looked up and gave me a quick smile before she went back to playing with her doll again. I looked up at Wally who looking at the road but his mind was somewhere else. What we're doing really isn't fair to Jesse she tries to act like she doesn't notice anything but she's been very cautious about what she says and that's not like her at all, and she shouldn't have to worry about if Mommy and Daddy are getting along in the first place. He breaks out his thought looking over at me causing me to break out my own thoughts.<p>

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said putting on a smile.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He gave me a quick smile and looked back to the road. He seemed to keep focus this time and not let his thoughts wonder. Maybe for tonight we can act like there is nothing wrong and that things are the way they used to be. Even though I know things can never truly go back to how they originally were but, maybe things can change for the better and not the worst. I looked back at the road and started seeing houses that look familiar. It reminded me of when I first came here to see his family and how I was actually more jealous then nervous because he lived a life that I always wished for. The car stopped outside parking right in front of the house.

We entered the house and I was suddenly drowned by hugs. It still feels a little weird without Barry here but it was always nice to see his family. Mary called me into her kitchen to help finish the meal but when I walked in there everything seemed to be prepared. I remember she liked me because I wouldn't let Wally get away with his Wallyness.

"So what is it you actually want me to do?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about how things are going on with you?"

"Fine I've been fine." I told her.

She glared at me. "Artemis I've been married a lot longer then you have and I know when a marriage is going through some problems." She said.

"Did Wally say something to you?"

"Not directly but I've been noticing something odd these past couple weeks. You know you can talk to me Artemis if anything is wrong I'll do my best to help you." She said.

I let out a big sigh. "It's really nothing. I should have been more adjusted to his whole superhero situation. I thought I was good at handling that fact but I'm not and it just keeps happening more often and I don't know what to do or say. We've been fighting more than usual which is hard to believe, then Jesse has been acting different and I don't know what I should say to her, and I have no idea what I'm doing, and for the first time in a long time I feel I have no control at all in my life." I blurted out to her feeling more relaxed.

"Have you told Wally how you feel?"

"No not directly but I think he gets the basic idea of how I feel."

"When did you get so submissive? That's not the Artemis I know. The Artemis I knew would put her feelings out there without being around the bush and not caring whether they agreed with you or not." She pointed out to me. She was right I'm not acting like myself I've been worried about hurting Wally's feelings. I've never been worried about that before I was always honest when it came to how I truly felt. "And about Jesse try to explain it to her in a way that she can understand."

"I feel a lot better and thanks for reminding me of who I originally am." I said feeling more confident than I had in a while.

"Good now that that I helped you, you help me bring the food out." She told me. I just nodded and helped her bring the food out to the table. When the finally they smelled the food Jesse and Wally ran to the table. Iris must have shown up when I was in the kitchen because she walked in with Rudolph. Everybody sat down at the table digging into their food and enjoyed being around each other. Everything seemed to be going fine good even but then that phone had to ring. When it did the room went silent and all eyes were on Wally. He excused himself form the table going off to the hallway. Mary then gave me a look that she wanted me to go say something to him. So I excused myself from the table and followed him into the hallway. I stood in front of him letting him finish his phone call. He hung up and gave me a look and it was that there's nothing could do look.

"I'm sorry." He whispered trying to keep quiet and handed me the keys to the car.

"Don't just apologize to me; apologize to the people who love you the most that are sitting out there waiting for to come back. You already made your decision it's the League over your Family." I whisper yelled at him grabbing the keys.

"You don't understand."

"I'm your wife Wally you really don't think I could understand what's going on with you. "

"Can we not talk about this right now I need to go." He said walking off.

"Wally." He ignored me and went off to go wherever. I leaned against wall closing my eyes and letting out a deep breath pulling myself together before I went back outside. I got up and walked back to the table. It was still awkwardly quiet when I sat down. I looked at my plate before I could look at anyone else. "I know you guys heard that so let's just try to have a good night please." I said to everybody. The night went on pretty well after that. Everybody was talking about how tall Jesse has gotten and things that are going on with work and the usual family talk.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the edge of Jesse's bed waiting for her to go to sleep. "Why are you and Daddy Fighting?" She asked. I saw thing coming but now is as good as a time as ever.<p>

"Well Daddy and I are just not agreeing on whether he can leave all the time. You don't have to be a big girl all the time Jesse you know you can tell me how you feel about Daddy leaving all the time."

"Well I feel like maybe he doesn't like me sometimes so he has to get away." She said looking away from me. She broke my heart when she said that and she looks so sad and I don't know how to make her feel better.

"That's not true Daddy loves you so much don't ever think that it's your fault because it's not."

"Are you and Daddy going to get a divorce?"

"I don't think so we just have to find something that works for all of us. How about tonight I'll be right here until you go to sleep." She scooted over and left me a spot to lie down. So I laid down next to her and she out her arm on my trying her best to hug me. I must have eventually fallen asleep notice the clock saying it was one a.m. I slowly left the bed trying not to wake her up and walked over to the bed room noticing the Bathroom light was on. I sat down on the bed waiting for him to get out. I tried my best to compose myself before he came out trying to think of what was the right thing to say. He came out and sat down next to me.

"Explain it to me Wally. Help me understand because it's hard to defend you sometimes and maybe if you can explain it to me I won't feel like I'm defending the wrong person. Like today Wally your own daughter thought that you don't like her so you had to leave to get away from her. You know how hard it was for me to hear that. So I want an explanation."

"I never wanted my daughter to think I don't like her. Do you think it's easy for me to leave you guys and do this?"

"There are other people in the League how come you can't say no for a couple of missions."

"Because I can't let them think that I'm some kid who couldn't live up to his responsibilities as the Flash,"

"Well what about living about to your responsibilities as a Father and Husband are they not important to you."

"You guys are important to me! It's just I'm not really sure whether going off with them is the right decision or staying here is the right decision. So I picked the one that could protect everybody."

"Well you can't save everybody no matter how fast you can go. I don't know how to tell you to stay because I feel like I would be asking you to stop saving people. I try to think of ways that it could change from things being the way they are now but I can't. You're the fast thinker do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"I will promise to figure it out."

"You know right now I find kind of hard to believe you."

"Artemis I promise. Kent Nelson told me two things I will never forget and one of them was to have faith in what I can't explain and I'm asking you to do that for me."

"I'm giving you two weeks." He smiled and seemed to relax a little after that.

We were both lying down on the bed. I was still awake not feeling tired yet I couldn't tell if Wally was asleep it was too late at night.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

"What was the other thing Nelson said to you?"

"Oh well he basically told me that I should be with you." I kind of smiled at that.

"That happened way before we even go together."

"If I told you when that happened you wouldn't have believed me and you would have been even angrier at me when I told you I didn't believe in magic again. Also back then I would have never let you think that I actually liked you."

"You were right not to tell me." I said knowing that's probably would have played out. I moved over putting myself closer to him. He moved his arm letting my put my head on his warm chest. I looked up at him. "You know that I love you no matter what happens and even when you drive me nuts." He let out a laugh under his breath.

"Yeah I know and I love you too even when you annoy me to no end." He said. I just enjoyed how warm he felt and fell asleep knowing that no matter what happened we would always have each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. I wanted to know if you guys want me to continue or leave this off as the last chapter. Thanks for reading again and I'm proud I wrote a chapter over 2,000 words.**

**Edit: I was wondering if someone could give me some tips on how to write a kissing scene. I kind have been avoiding them but you can leave tips in the reviews or you can private message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. I tried to write a lighter chapter compared to the last one. Right now I would right about how I don't Young Justice but you guys already get the point.**

* * *

><p>We were over Wally's parents' house again to make up for our last vsit. When I was sitting in the living room I noticed Wally had left. I left to go find him when I finally did he was leaning against the door way of his old room. I sighed in relief and walked over to him. I leaned on the opposite side of the doorway looking at him.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"A lot of stuff, old memories and stuff like that." I looked inside the room and noticed how different his room looked. All his old stuff was gone and replaced with things that made it look more like a guess room. Looking at it made me miss the old way it used to look even when it was a huge mess.

"Which one is your favorite memory?"

"Well some of the naughty things we did in here are up there." I laughed at what he said.

"Oh I remember those and I also remember bring mad at you because you would tell Robin everything we did."

"He's my best friend and I made sure to leave out the best parts." He said.

"I'm shocked we got away with anything in this room. Remember how many times someone walked in on us especially your Mom, luckily before things got too far."

"Oh my Mom just walked in on us because she knew you were trying to still my innocence."

"You're kidding right. Why do you think your parents got rid of the lock on your door? It's because they knew how girl obsessed you were." He pushed himself of the doorway and leaned over me.

"Were? What do you think about recreating some of those old memories?"

"Everybody will wonder where we are."

"Well isn't that one of the best parts." He said pressing his lips against mine and I pulled away not letting him have the satisfaction yet.

"I still have to think about it." I teased. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into the room. He kissed me and led me to the bed. When the back of my legs hit the bed it caused me to fall on the bed. He leaned over me and I kissed him this time putting my fingers through his hair. I kind of missed being a teenager some days back when this is what Wally and I used to do after we had fight, but then I actually like how it is now where I don't feel like strangling him half the time. I would never tell him this but beside all the romantic stuff of being my husband he was really my best friend and I don't ever want to lose that. Wally pulled away and moved down to my neck. He never knew how to play fair not that I'm complaining though, it was one of my weak spots and Wally knew exactly what to do to make it work in his favor.

"Oh my god." Mary said causing Wally to stop immediately. We both stared at her looking at us in disbelief. "Seriously, you two! You guys have been together for about ten years and you two still are doing this in my house! You guys should be tired of looking at each other not making out in Wally's old room! I was giving you two the benefit of the doubt but, when I saw this door I knew what was going on but, I walked in hoping it would be different but it wasn't. I'm just going to leave and act like this didn't happen for the 100th time." She told us both. We looked at each other at the same time and ended up laughing. I looked up at him laughing; I loved seeing him this happy.

"What?" He asked still something.

"Nothing I just love seeing you smile that's all."

"Me too." He said kissing my forehead. He stood up and held his hand out towards mine. "Come on," He said. I grabbed his hand and then he pulled me up off the bed. I fixed my ponytail and we walked back to the living room. Wally ran over to Jesse and started to play together, he's been trying to spend more time with her since that whole incident. I sat down next to Iris on the couch.

"Hey Artemis," She said putting emphasis on the hey part.

"What's with the emphasis on the word hey?"

"Oh Mary just told me what was going on between you and my nephew, its ok Artemis I know those speedsters they can never wait until they can get home." She teased. "I'm happy you two are doing ok again." She told me. "You know back before you and Wally got together the last thing I imagined was that you two would get married and have a gorgeous little girl or even date at all. While he's distracted I can finally tell you this but I remember how obsessed he was with you."

"I wasn't obsessed!" Wally yelled.

"Yes you were! I remember it so clearly."

"Jesse and Artemis don't listen to her lies." He said.

"No you two have to hear it because it was hilarious. Jesse your dad had this massive crush on mom. He was like. "Oh Artemis this, oh Artemis that, I like her so much and all I want is for to like me at least half as much as much as I like her.'." She said mimicking Wally's voice. Jesse laughed at what her Great Aunt was telling her, I laughed too especially because of Wally's death glare at Iris.

"That's so not true." He said. What I would have given to see Wally act like that. It was nice to feel like a normal family for a moment even though these moments are very short lived. But I was proud of Wally if there is something I couldn't say is that he doesn't try. I looked back at Jesse laughing and just enjoyed this moment.

* * *

><p>Jesse decided that she wanted to stay over her Grand Parents house. We were at home in our room watching a movie in case she called because she still isn't ready to stay a whole night over somebody else house. Wally got up and went to the kitchen to get another snack. For Wally time he was taking a while to comeback, I saw his phone on our dresser, I got a little worried so I got and walked over to the kitchen to check up on him. I didn't make it to the kitchen noticing Wally was at the front door. Wally had a serious look on his face and then I knew something was wrong. I walked over to the front door and I saw my Dad standing outside.<p>

"Oh look my beautiful daughter." He said. Wally hadn't notice I walked in until he said that. Wally put his arm around me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just having a Father and Son-in-law conversation with Wally or should I say Flash."

"You didn't answer my question." I said. He looked at Wally.

"Would you mind if I talk to my daughter alone for a second?" He asked. I looked up at Wally and he put his arm back to his side.

"I know. You can handle it." Wally told me. I walked outside of my house and shut the door staring at my dad.

He grabbed my left hand and looked at my wedding ring. "That's a nice ring Artemis. I didn't believe it but the rumor was true you really married a flash." I pulled my hand away. "It took me forever to find you."

"To be honest I never wanted you to and doesn't this break our agreement. I told you to stay away from me and anyone I care about."

"Artemis it's sad to see you lie to yourself or are you just keeping up the act. I'm not the one you should be worrying about trust me you're little husband isn't on my list. Even if he was you'll end up hurting him before I ever get the chance. You know how we Crocks are we use people until there no longer useful to us anymore. Coming from you will give him the worst kind of pain. You're following the same footsteps I did when I married your mother."

"I'm not like that, I'm not like you. You obviously have no reason to be here so I suggest you leave now; if you come back I'm warning you there will be replications." He smirked.

"You really are grown up aren't you? I guess this is goodbye for us." He said before walking away into the night. I walked back inside and locked the door and double checked to see everything else was locked too. I walked into the bedroom and saw Wally waiting for me. I rushed over to him and sat across from him. "I had no idea he would show up today." I said upset.

"I know."

"What did he say to you before I got there?"

"He was telling me that I made a big mistake in staying with you."

"I'm so sorry. Maybe you did make a big mistake."

"No I didn't. Don't listen to him Artemis he's just trying to get in your head."

"Good news I don't think he knows about Jesse." I said trying to stay strong.

"Come here." He said pulling me into a hug. "I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I said wrapping my arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get it out before I got to busy. I love you all for the reviews and I hope you guys can do it again and maybe even some new people. I was wondering if you guys wanted the next Chapter to be more Jesse centric or a Flashback Chapter allowing you guys to see the early years of Artemis and Wally tell me your opinion in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also this week's episode Terrors made me want a long break of no SuperMartian; I think that's what they're called. But I enjoyed a new episode.**

**I don't own Young Justice but I love it anyways.**

* * *

><p>I was searching through the closet in my room looking for the box of family photos. Ollie wanted some new pictures of Jesse to put up. She always calls him Grandpa and luckily he doesn't seem to mind. In a way he was the closest thing I actually had to a dad, I wouldn't be where I am today without him. I was feeling for boxes on the top shelf in my closet. The phone rang causing me to lose my focus making a small box hit my head. I grabbed the house phone and saw that Robin or should I say Nightwing was calling.<p>

"Hello." I said answering the phone. "Hold on a second, I'll go get Wally." I told him before he could reply to my greeting.

"Why do you think I need to talk to Wally? I could have called to talk to you."

"Yeah right, I've been excluded from your two's boy club."

"Well maybe if you went back to superheroing I would call you more. Plus I know whenever I think Wally is wrong I could still talk to you and we could both make fun of him." He explained.

"I still do hero work sometimes it's just I have a lot of things on my plate. Trust me if I were you with all the time in the world I would do it more often." I told him. I was walking over to give Wally the phone picking up the box that fell along the way. I walked over to the living room and saw Jesse and Wally watching TV together, I handed him the phone. "It's for you." I told him. He automatically figured out who I was talking about and grabbed the phone and walked off to the kitchen to talk in private. I looked at the box and wondered what it is. It looked so familiar but I can't pinpoint where I got it from. It looked handmade so maybe I got it as gift; it's a white box with white laced edges. I sat down on the couch next to Jesse still wondering where this box was from. Wally walked over to the couch again. He smiled when we he saw this box.

"Oh it's the box we used to write that list in our silly premarital therapy session." I just nodded. I remembered this box now Megan gave it to me as a pre wedding present. We had a write a list about the five greatest moments in our relationship. I can't believe I forgot about it, I remember it bothering me for weeks wondering what was on Wally's list and which moment meant more to him than the others. "Weren't we supposed to read them six years ago right after we got married?"

"Well do you want to read them now?" I asked.

"You can read it now if you want. I have to help Robin with something. The moment I'm coming back I'm going to read your list" He told me. He gave Jesse and me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Jesse leaned over and looked at the box.

"Can I read them?" She asked.

"They're private. Plus I think it's supposed to stay secret between mommy and daddy."

"That's not fair; I never keep secrets from you two. I always tell you everything that happens at school." She said. I wouldn't consider the thing she tells me secrets but maybe for a six year old they are. She gave me that puppy look but, I have to resist her adorable little face.

"I'm sorry maybe next time." I told her. I opened the box and found two folded pieces of paper. I picked up the sheet of paper that had Wally written on the back. I unfolded it noticing his handwriting and noticing that his list started at number 5.

* * *

><p>Number 5: The first time you actually showed that you care about me.<p>

I saw Robin walking out of Wally's room. I decided this would be the best time to go check up on him. When I walked into his room it was almost everything I imagined it would be, it was a huge mess and had the smell of old food. His eyes were still focused on the TV when I walked into his room. There was a chair next to his bed probably from when the others were still in here. I decided to sit on it and watch Wally for a couple of seconds. He seemed to be fine now. His focus broke from the TV and then went to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Artemis," He said. "For a moment I thought you weren't going to visit me." He told me.

"I'm full of surprises." I told him. He smiled like he usually does and made me smile knowing that he was okay. "You seem to be fine." I pointed out.

"Were you worried about me?"

"Maybe I was. Why does it matter to you if I was?"

"It would prove that you actually like me."

"I was only worried because if you died I would have no one to pick on anymore."

"So you admit that you need me around."

"No I don't. I don't understand why I try to be nice to you sometimes?" I said getting up.

"Because you know that you like me." He said replying to rhetorical question.

"I hate you." I said walking out the room slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Number 4: Our first kiss.<p>

Wally and I were locked into some room. It's more of a chute considering the small space and that open space about 30 feet above us. Wally and I sat across from each other not talking to each other. I removed my hand from my side and noticed it stopped bleeding, which meant that we've been here for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding?" Wally asked still looking up into the open space.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I thought the team would have been here by now." He looked at me this time.

"For someone who acts so serious all the time that was an awfully naive thing to do." He said snapping at me.

"It isn't naïve. Unlike you for the past thirty minutes I have been keeping up with the optimism that the team you helped create would save us." It was weird it's like Wally and I traded places I was the optimistic one while he was the Debby downer. "What's with you today anyways?"

"We've been here for hours if they were coming today they would have been here by now."

"We're going to be ok. We're always ok; you know we're not as fast as you so they're going to take a while to find us. Let's be honest we don't even know where we are."

"Well we'll see whose right." He said. I moved so I could sit beside him.

"Well if you honestly think we're not going to make it out of here, then tell me all those things you never got to tell me."

"Like what?" He said.

"Anything."

"Well I would never tell you this but another reason why I'm mad is because I couldn't save you." He told me.

"You've saved me before."

"Yeah but I couldn't save you when it really mattered."

"It's ok Wally I'm not mad at you for not getting me out of here. Plus I wouldn't want you to save me anyways." Why am I being so nice to him? I don't ever really care if Wally's feelings are hurt partly because most of the time it's my fault but I always wanted him to toughen up. Seeing him like this isn't the Wally I know.

"I'm shocked we've been together alone for this long without killing each other."

"You think you surprised about that the part that's freaking me out is the fact we seemed to trade places. So I never got it why don't you believe in magic?"

"I got tired of everyone telling me that just the way it is. So science gave me the chance to change things and understand why things happen the way they do." He told me.

"That makes sense. I always imagined it was a magic trick that went wrong and it just traumatized you for life." He laughed at that. It made me smile hearing his laugh and seeing that light in his green eyes. Oh my god the blood loss has made me delirious. I enjoy seeing him happy. I don't enjoy that I laugh at his pain and sadness. "Let me think of another one. Your first kiss who and how was it?"

"I have to think about it."

"Oh do you? I hardly believe you've kissed many girls."

"I'm Kid Flash the woman can't resist me." I rolled my eyes. "It was in the sixth grade with Hayley Martin. We kissed because we felt like we were the only two people who never kissed anyone before so we decided to kiss each other to get it over with. After the kiss we hardly ever talked to each other again."

"How romantic." I said sarcastically.

"Okay Miss Romance how was your first kiss?"

"Well I didn't have a very romantic first kiss either. I was the last day of school but I can't seem to remember the grade but it was with Daniel Cooper. As I said the last day of school and since most of the school decided not to show up. Me and my friends played a game of truth and dare. I obviously picked dare. So I accepted it and kissed him. Daniel and I were never friends to being with and so after the kiss we stayed that way."

"Well now we know that our bad first kisses, is what we have in common." We laughed at how silly that was but when we stopped laughing that's when things got awkward. We just were looking at each other anticipating something. I felt nervous for some reason but in a way where I wanted to keep going. I leaned in closer to him and Wally didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to lean in even closer, so our noses were touching.

"What are we doing?"

"Well I was about to kiss you." He whispered. I should pull away but I don't want to. My eyes were focused on his green ones. I got tired of the anticipation and I pressed me lips against his. I actually was enjoying this it was in a way how I imagined what my first kiss you feel like. Definitely not the place I would imagine but the feeling for sure. It felt right like we should have done this a long time ago. My heart was beating out my chest and my stomach was turning, and that feeling this way was good. I pulled away wanting to see his reaction, but he didn't give me the opportunity by pressing his lips against mine this time. "What does this mean?" He asked in between kisses. What does this mean sure it feels good but is there more than that.

"Well-," I started saying but I heard a wall fall witch meant Superboy was here.

* * *

><p>Number 3: The first time we had sex.<p>

Wally had me pinned against my door. "You know no my mom won't be home for a while and this will be a chance for both of us to be alone we each other without any interruptions." I said heavily suggesting something making sure Wally got the point I was trying to make this time. "You do know what I mean don't you?"

"Just because I didn't pick up your signals one time doesn't mean I will never get one of them again."

"Right, so do you want to come inside Mr. West?" I asked.

"I would love to Ms. Crock." He said. I unlocked the door and let him inside. We went straight to my bedroom. I knew I wanted to do this especially all the almost happenings we had just wanted me to get it done even more. We were making out on my bed and Wally seemed to want it more than I did. Everything was going according to plan. We had the right protection measures and the clothes were rapidly disappearing, but there nothing we could to protect the emotional side of things. Right when it was about to happen the effect of what we're doing hit me and I could tell it him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are you still sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes." He said quickly. "But Artemis I want you to know that-," He started.

"That?"

"You never looked more beautiful to me." He said. I could tell that wasn't what he was originally going to say but it made me blush anyway.

"You look beautiful to me too." I teased a little. I kissed him this time giving him the encouragement to continue.

I woke up with Wally next to me sleeping. Crap we weren't supposed to fall asleep afterwards. Wait what time is it? I looked over at my clock and saw that it was only 4 o'clock and my moment won't be home for another two hours. I heard the front door shut and I heard footsteps walk into the living room which is not good. I quickly through on whatever clothes I could find and put them on, I walked out the room and shut the door locking it for safety measure. I went into the living room.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on my favorite daughter but I wouldn't say my best looking one at this moment." He said commenting on my appearance.

"Did Flash Boy give you that shirt as a present?" He asked. I looked down and noticed I had his stupid shirt on but Dad didn't seem to think anything was going on so I'll go with what he said.

"Yeah I wasn't going to accept at first but I thought a free shirt is a free shirt."

"Good for a moment I was starting think you developed a crush on the speedster. Speaking of dates if you cleaned yourself up a little I bet I could get you a date with Icicle Jr."

"No thanks. Well I'm happy that you stopped by but I have some girl things I have to do." I said making sure he left my apartment. Once I finally got him to leave I realized that had forgotten Wally was still here. I went back inside my room and found Wally awake and half naked on my bed. "How much did you here?"

"All of it."

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to tell you that my dad was Sportsmaster. I was waiting for the right time because I didn't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you Artemis. I'm disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I do trust you. I never told him anything all he knows is that I'm on a team with you and that's it. Are you mad at me?" I asked. He looked agitated but let out a sigh.

"I'm not that mad. This was a day where I finally got to see the different sides of Artemis and I still like you as much as I did twenty minutes ago."

"When did you become such a charmer?"

"Well I've been practicing and it comes with the gig." He said. "Not sound like I'm bailing on you but considering what time it is in Gotham imagine what time it is in Central City."

"Oh right." I said. He was looking at me then I realized I had his shirt on. "Oh sorry." I was about to take the shirt off. "Well look away!"

"I saw you without your shirt on earlier today and you're looking at me without my shirt on so why does it matter now?"

"Because it's different and it make no sense but I would just feel better if you weren't looking.

"Fine," He said covering his eyes and looking in the opposite direction. I quickly took his shirt off and put on the one I had earlier today.

"You can look now." I said throwing his shirt over to him. He put it on and walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Artemis."

* * *

><p>Number 2: The day you agreed to marry to me.<p>

I walked into Wally's apartment and noticed everything was neat and an oddly neat considering Wally is the person who lives here. Maybe something is going on; it would explain why Megan was acting so weird today. I found him in the kitchen probably eating for the fifth time today.

"What's with the cleanliness?" I asked. He seemed surprised that I was here and stopped what he was doing. He turned around to look at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be here."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know you would be her this early."

"Well is there something for me to be early for?"

"No." He said. "Artemis I have a hypothetical question for you."

"Ok let me hear it."

"Well hypothetically of course. Let's just say if I were to ask you to marry me hypothetically of course what would you say hypothetically?"

"This is all hypothetical right?'

"Yes hypothetical."

"Well hypothetically I wouldn't know what to say. I would bring up that we have broken up before and how young we are. But I would bring up that I love you even when you're a humongous and I do mean humongous idiot. I would probably pick the not smart thing and say yes hypothetically."

"You would say yes?" I shrugged.

"Yeah why not, I like you and I don't have plans on marrying anyone else." I told him. "Is this why you cleaned this place? That was actually kind of sweet. So you really want to marry me?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well good luck being married to me then."

* * *

><p>Number 1: When you told me that you loved me.<p>

I looked at him and wondered why he came up one the roof at a bad time like this. He was different from the last time we dated. He was more mature and less cocky. I wondered what happened during those two years. I only caught glimpses of him the two years we weren't together. I felt bad for avoiding him but it was the only way both of us could get over each other but seeing that we ended getting back together anyways. Before we broke up it felt like we were living two different lives and that we couldn't find a middle to work for both of us. A big scenario of bad communication we thought the less we told each other about the problems in our own lives the more we could protect the other. Good intentions sometimes lead to horrible results. It became this whole trust issue between us and we broke up. It was different this time it felt different everything didn't feel rash we were more aware of how our decision affected each other.

"You're staring." He said.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"I'm fine and I got things covered up here. Are you ok?"

"Of course but I have to go back. Where are you going to go?"

"I'm probably going to catch up with Robin and figure out what to do from there."

"Well, I - I hope you take care of yourself."

"I will and I know you will take care of yourself too." He nodded in agreement walking away. He was such a big dork it was only three words. I'll just do it. "Wait," I said walking over to him. "You know I love you right?" He had a big smile on his face.

"All the girls do. I love you too Artemis." He said running back to go save the day.

* * *

><p>"Can I read it now?" Jesse asked.<p>

"Maybe when you're older." I told her. She pouted. "No pouting because it doesn't work when your dad does it and it won't work when you do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for going so long without updating also for this being a short chapter. If you guys would still be kind enough to review it would warm my heart and to all those who reviewed and put this story in their favorites thank you. If you guys never did it I wouldn't have gotten this far.**

* * *

><p>Artemis POV<p>

I was sitting at my desk at work looking at the clock wondering what I had to do next because there is always something going on. The phone rang at my desk. I looked over at the caller id and it was Jesse's school. I answered the phone.

"Hello Mrs. West I'm the school nurse, and I was calling you because your daughter got into a little accident today at the school race and I was wondering if you wanted pick her up from school today?" The nurse asked. I saw my boss walking up to my desk with tons of paper work.

"Yeah sure I'll come down right now." I told the nurse quickly. I got up quickly and walked over to my bass. "I'm so sorry, I just got a call and it's a family emergency." I told him.

"Fine you can go." He told me.

"Thanks," I said hurrying out of the office. I got in my car and drove to Jesse's school. It didn't sound too serious so she's probably fine. I stared at the road thinking about that visit with my dad. I wonder if he really left town he's shown no sign of being here. So for once I tried not to worry too much about him. I finally got to the school and walked in the nurses off seeing Jesse sitting on the stretcher with a huge band aid covering her leg. The nurse walked up to me.

"You must be Jesse's mom. Do you want to check her to see if she's ok?" I just nodded and walked over to her. I bent down peeling the band aid off a little bit concealing it to myself. Her super healing was already starting to kick in. I was going to let her finish the rest of the school but before I got to say it the nurse interrupted me. "You should've seen her today at the school race. She was amazing the best runner I've ever seen." She complimented. I looked up at Jesse who already had a guilty look on her face.

"Oh she is? Well she certainly didn't get it from me. Well I'm going to take her with me just to see if it's infected or not." I told the nurse. "Thank you for everything." I told her.

"No problem Mrs. West." She said. I went to the front office and signed her out.

The moment we got into the car she started to explain everything that happened. "It wasn't my fault and besides this stupid girl tripped me on purpose because she's a stupid jerk. She didn't even deserve to win that race; if she won all she would do is talk about how great she is for forever. So all I did is give her what she deserves." She said quickly.

"People don't always get what they deserve Jesse and you can't choose to be the person to give her what she deserves. Also we already told you it's not okay to use your powers at school and you did it anyway."

"I wish I didn't have powers at all sometimes. I mean everybody today was told to go their fastest and do their best. But I have to worry about going slow. I rather be normal than having to hold back for everyone all the time."

"You can't always have things the way you want them. Just because you have the power to do something doesn't always mean you should do it because you can." I told her. She stayed quiet in the back seat for the rest of the ride home. When we got inside she went straight to her room. She just doesn't get how much her decisions could affect the rest of her life. One day she will get it and a part of me will wish she was still this young and innocent to how the world works. I should probably go talk to her right now and explain everything. Before I got to Wally walked in the house.

"I got a call from the school is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes and no. She's fine but now we're having the never ending battle of being able to use her powers." I told him. "I think you're the one she'll actually listen to about this. I'm just too normal for this kind of stuff."

"I'll talk to her and Artemis you should know you never were or will be normal."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or insult." He just shrugged and ran off to Jesse's room.

Wally POV

I found her sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at her feet. When she realized I was in the room she looked up at me with her also green eyes. I walked over to her and sat beside her waiting if she had anything to say. I started rubbing her upper back for comfort.

"Hey kiddo, so tell me what's going on?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Mommy probably told you everything that happened and how mad she is at me." She told me.

"She's not mad at you." She gave me an Artemis expression showing that she didn't believe what I told her. "Fine she's a little mad. You know she only gets mad because she cares about you?"

"I know."

"You also know it was against the rules to use your powers at school."

"Nobody thought I had powers and that girl had it coming, plus you said the 'If you're not a West then you're not the best.'" I wonder if she remembers everything I ever said to her.

"That girl probably did have it coming and you are the best but we have to make sure other people don't get jealous and feel bad about their selves."

"I guess."

"You're just going to have to wait a little longer. Who knows maybe you could be my new sidekick."

She smiled. "You really think so?"

"Of course, so everything is ok now right and you know you're not supposed to use your powers in public?"

"Yes to both. I'll pretend to be normal but if I were anything like mommy I guess it wouldn't be that bad. Don't tell her I said that."

"I would never think of it."

"I'm hungry,"

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi again I was wondering if you guys would help me out again and help give me some ideas of where to take this story. I've been having some serious writers block as well as being super busy. you can PM me or write it in the Review Section.**


End file.
